


Cloak and Dagger

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [34]
Category: Burn Notice, James Bond (Craig movies), Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and bits that are primarily Burn Notice, and primarily centered around an original character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Roads Lead

It is said that all roads lead to Rome. For ex-spies, it should perhaps be said that all roads lead to Miami. After all, why else would so many converge on this city?

Ah, yes, I neglect a reason. Michael Weston. So, then, all roads lead not to a city, but to a person. It just means I need more ammunition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


	2. Certain

Ice choked the sea beyond the village that was her childhood home, with winters cold, dark, and difficult. It made her home all the harder to escape, and the chance to leave all the more appealing.

She went back only once, to be certain her father was dead when they buried him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "cove".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).


	3. Warm Rain

The rain in Miami is warm, most of the time. Warm, and often enough gentle, at least when she's been there, that it's easy to forget it can be any other way. That it can be cold, and leave her shivering and soaked to the skin. Forget the needles it drives into her skin when it's sharp and hard and fast. Ignore the fact that it can send hillsides crashing down on the unwary, and take houses with it.

Ilina tilts her face up into the rain, a beatific smile on her face. Rain like this makes her think perhaps Miami might be a good place to stay, if it weren't for the plans she and Larry have made to take Michael away from the city. Take him from Fiona Glennane and Sam Axe, and away from a life which will rot him from the inside out with good deeds and petty scores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "rain".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Misty Veil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1276502).


	4. Cloak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with James Bond, with the Daniel Craig version of James Bond particularly in mind.

Night cloaks her as she slips from the hotel, leaving the man to sleep while she sought her target. How much he will sleep, she isn't certain, but she doesn't expect he'll be there when she returns. Spies never do sleep heavy, and no doubt he has his own assignment to carry out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absence of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).


	5. Darkness As Client

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Leverage.

She is darkness, and danger, but a familiar one. Eliot's met Ilina before, while both of them were working with the same target in their sights, and had enjoyed the challenge of competition. He'd gotten what he needed from the man before she did, which had been fortunate. She'd managed to make it appear he'd been behind the man's murder, which hadn't.

This time, though, she's the client, and he has a team, and this is going to be one of the biggest jobs they've ever pulled. So long as they all come out of it alive and in one piece - and without new warrants for their arrest - it might even be worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absence of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).

**Author's Note:**

> **OCs for this story/AU:**
> 
>  
> 
> Ilina Petra - a Russian assassin who has had one encounter with Michael Weston before he was burned, and had several incidents in which she and Michael have just missed each other, and the one there later has to clean up the other's mess.


End file.
